Save Me
by Janette Bennington
Summary: Tony Stark had everything- money, power, women... So why did he feel so empty and hollow inside? Stella Rodgers had nothing to lose- she was on a hunt for the infamous Captain America, the man who fathered her and through him gave her the same abilities. After a night of passion followed by hurt, can the two find it in their hearts to save each other? M for adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**The chance**

Steve Rodgers.

That's all that the strawberry blond jogging down the road can think about. She's moved nearly seven hundred miles to find him, to be able to see his face, to finally be able to /talk/ to him. She's waited damn near all of her life to finally meet him…. And for what reason?

She returns her focus to the run she's having. So far she's ran six miles, an easy feat for her. She begins to feel something akin to homesickness as she thinks of her hometown. There at least she had room to run for twenty miles… provided no one was watching her. Her eyes scanned the buildings, searching for a familiar address; the very one she had pounded into her head.

"Hey there, babay!" A vendor shouted, whistling after her, "I'd like to see those legs sometime without those shorts!"

"Buzz off you egotistic dick humping ass-wad!" The scathing retort spewed from the lips of a women's rights activist before the runner had even a faint chance to respond. That was a plus about New York- if you could get past the whole "fuck off and die" attitude, there was plenty of people willing to stand up for one another. It brought a smile to her lips.

Finally she forced herself to bend over, acting as if she were out of breath. She forced labored breaths from her body, murmuring, "Good run today, Stella, good run…"

She paused as she looked at the gym in front of her. She peered inside and saw some guy wailing on a punching bag but shrugged, thinking nothing of it. As she started back home, hopefully snagging a hotdog on the way, there was a tremble in the ground beneath her feet. She looked up to see smoke billowing out of a company building as screams broke out. "There was an explosion! Fire!" Adrenaline began to pour in the young woman's veins as a smile crossed her lips. Time to start the show.

Stella began to run towards the building, taking opportunity of the distraction of the public to place a mask on her face, shedding her running clothes- a neon blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of black athletic shorts- in the street. As she ran her suit legs came down of their own accord. By the time she made it inside the building she was fully suited up, her identity hidden. "HELP!" Pleas for assistance pulled her thoughts into the moment, allowing her to rush to get the people out. She came across a beam in the way, blocking the exit for a crowd.

"Stand back!" She shouted as she bent to lift the beam. As she did people rushed out. "Be sure that any women with children or the elderly get assistance to the exit!" Her lungs began to protest the smoke that poured into the room, her eyes watering. As soon as they were out of the way, Stella tossed the beam aside, ready to keep going.

"Ma'am!" A voice caught her attention and she turned, coming face to face with a man in red, white and blue. "You need to get out of here! This isn't a job for civilians!"

For some odd reason this pissed Stella off to no end. "I'm not just a civilian! Arguing with me won't save those trapped!"

"I've already checked the top floors! Everyone is out now! Come on!" Before she could speak there was another explosion, causing the building to quake. For a brief moment their eyes met and suddenly Stella found herself being lifted, placed over his shoulder and ran out of the building.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Stella demanded, thrashing in his grip, finding he was stronger than she had anticipated. Instead of going out the front exit, the two slipped out the back, away from the eyes of the authorities. Once he has deemed they were far enough away he set down the struggling woman.

"Who do you think you are?!" Stella demanded, hissing angrily.

"Ma'am, what you did was incredibly risky-"

"I had it under control-What are you doing?!" Stella's hand flashed out to stop him from ripping the mask off of her face like she was some kid trying to play hero.

His voice caught as he stared into her eyes, a single name being whispered from his lips before he snapped out of it. "Ma'am, please try to understand what I'm saying, you could have gotten hurt."

"I WAS FINE!" Stella shouted, "Who are you to tell me what to do?!"

"Ma'am, I'm Captain America…" He started, swallowing as she snapped at him.

"Captain America?" Stella instantly calmed, looking at him with renewed interest. She was silent for a moment before flashing out her own hand and tearing the mask off of his face, his hand clamped around her wrist though it was too late. "YOU!" She hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down-"

"No! I've been looking for you!" Stella insisted. "Look, let go of my hand and I'll explain." Despite Steve's better judgment he let her wrist go, watching as it fell back to her side. "Okay, do you promise to hear me out and listen to what I have to say, even if it's weird?"

"Ma'am, there's nothing much that you can tell me that would be 'weird' to me…"

"Okay, here goes nothing. Did you know a woman named Jenny?" Stella asked, digging in her waistband for a photograph. It was old and faded some around the edges but it was easy to see the image. There was a picture of a red haired woman holding a little girl about six years old, sitting on a front porch.

Steve looked at the image, his fingers running gently over her face as he looked at the photograph. "Where did you get this?" He looked up at her, swallowing as he met her all too familiar eyes.

"I'm the little girl in the photograph." Stella explained, looking in Steve's eyes. "Jenny…was my mother."

Steve looked at her in shock, swallowing hard. She was Jenny's daughter? He had hoped that she would move on without him…

"My name is Stella… Stella Rodgers," she watched as his head snapped up, his eyes widening, "and I… am your daughter." There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, as father and daughter stared into one another's eyes. Finally Steve broke the still.

"That's impossible."

"I promise you that I am." Stella insisted. "I'm 22 years old, the right age," she began as Steve shook his head.

"Jenny could have found a good man and gotten married…"

"And he was a super solider who passed on his abilities to his only kid?" Stella asked. "Look, I can run for miles and barely break a sweat, run faster than that guy in the Olympics, and bench a couple of grown men stacked together… It's safe to say I'm yours…"

Steve shook his head, looking down at the photograph before whispering, "I am so sorry… I had no idea…" He looked back at her. "Where is she now?" He had to see her again, talk to her one more time-

"Johnson's Cemetery… She died when I was eight." It was like a sucker punch to Steve's gut. He couldn't imagine Jenny lifeless yet as he looked into Stella's eyes he knew it to be true. He looked at her helplessly, unsure what to do. An hour ago he was confident in who he was and what he was doing with his life and now… suddenly he was a father to a grown woman.

"Look," Stella started if you don't want to be in my life that's fine. I just thought you should know I exist. Mom always wanted me to meet you …" She turned her head to look sideways, swallowing. She had always dreamed this moment would be different. Deep down she had hoped he would hug her and she would finally get the father she had always wanted… always needed.

"Hey," Steve started, smiling an uncertain smile, "why don't we get you some different clothes and head to a diner? I'm sure you're hungry and… we can talk, get to know each other."

"Listen, you don't have to do this." Stella told him.

"I know… but I want to." Steve smiled a bit more.

"So Stella… tell me about yourself," Steve spoke, looking over his food at her, sipping on a Coca-Cola. As if a dam burst, Steve listened as Stella spoke of her whole life. He smiled at some parts, like when Jenny threw Stella a huge birthday party, and grew furious at others, like when he learned what people called Jenny and Stella because he wasn't around. The thought of his girls having to keep their heads high amidst being called things like slt, whre, and bstrd…. When she finally finished he looked down at his cup before murmuring, "Stella, I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay. I'm a tough girl, I learned to go with what life gives you." She took a fry and swirled it in ketchup.

"Steve!" A voice called, echoing in the quiet diner. Stella watched as a dark haired man walked in with surprising confidence and swagger, "somehow I knew I'd find you here. This place just screams-" He paused, dipping his sunglasses as he noticed Stella. A slow smirk spread across his face, "Why, hello there. Cap, I didn't know you knew how to date!" He moved to sit down across from her, right beside Steve as he extended his hand. "Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. And you are?" He brought her hand to his mouth despite Steve's glower.

"Extremely off limits." Stella told him, watching the two.

"Oh?" He looked at Steve, "where did you find her and can I get two more?"

"She isn't my date, Stark," Steve said, frustration seeping into his voice. "She's-"

"No longer off limits!" Stark grinned, "Which, in that case why don't I take you to dinner at eight next Saturday? What'd you say your name was again?"

"Stella Rodgers." Stella replied nonchalantly as she watched Tony choke on a fry he had gotten from Steve's plate.

"Rodgers? As in-"

"She's my daughter." Steve sighed, pulling Tony up out of the way, moving to speak with him. "Look, I didn't know when I briefly woke up twenty three years ago that I would get Jenny pregnant… I just met Stella today… I had no idea I had managed to…"

"Well, thank God or whatever the hell it is you believe in that you did. She's definitely a looker, Stevie." Tony grinned, checking her out.

"Cut it out Stark. She's still my kid and right now I could kick your backside from here clear to Brooklyn."

"One day, Captain Cupcake," Tony lifted a finger, "I'll get you to say ass yet." He slid back over to Stella, "so, how about that date, Ms. Rodgers?"

"I get the feeling that even if I said no I would find you had followed me home and would stand outside my door, serenading me."

"Yeah, I've been told that I've got the golden voice." Tony grinned.

"Of a parrot." Steve muttered. "Stella, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Eh, what's the worst thing that could happen? I mean, if he touches me without my permission I could rip off his manhood and force him to eat it." Stella smiled sweetly, sipping her coke as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Tony grimaced for a moment before recovering, smiling, "Excellent, I'll give you my number and we can discuss this more later." He took her hand once more, kissing it as he murmured, "until next Saturday, my dear …unless you can't wait until then."

"Saturday will suffice." Stella said flatly.

"Goodbye, Stella, Stevie-poo."

"Get out Stark."

"Love ya too!" And with that Tony waltzed out of the diner, and Stella looked into her cup. Today she gained a father and a date….

Things could be worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Irrevocable**

"Stella," Steve began, watching as the strawberry blond beauty that was somehow his child flitted about, ransacking her stuff in an attempt to find what to wear. "Are you sure you even want to go through with this?" He sat on her bed as he watched her pull out a red shirt with slits in the side and only one sleeve. "What happened to your shirt?" He asked.

"It was made that way." Stella told him, placing it against her as she checked how it would look in the mirror. "Eh… the neck shows a bit more than I'd like but…"

"Then don't wear it. Actually, don't wear anything that shows any skin around Stark." Steve suggested, starting to stand.

"Why?"

"The man has an issue with staying with women and doing the right thing with them. Not that you'd let this go any further than a simple polite acquaintanceship, but you don't want to give a man like Stark the wrong idea."

"So he's a player?" Stella asked, nodding to the top. Now where were the leather pants…?

"I think he called himself a Playboy, but yes." Steve replied, watching as she went on another shirt. "Are you really going to wear that top?" He called after her, holding it up with a slightly horrified expression.

"It's either that one or the other red one beside you!" Stella's shout came back though she knew it wasn't necessary to shout. She could whisper and he'd hear it perfectly fine.

Steve glanced to the top lying beside him, setting down the shirt in his hand. It was red as well, save for the middle which appeared to be a fabric belt design, entirely black. It was sleeveless but it looked to be in better shape than the others. It appeared to be more modest and he nodded. "I'd go with it!"

"Excellent choice, mein fuher!" Stella came back, sporting some sort of black pants over her arm. She didn't fail to see the look he gave her and she sighed, "too soon for the German jokes?"

"Why are you even getting ready right now? It's only six o'clock. Stark said he'll be here at eight… which means he'll be here at eight forty." Steve added the last part with a grumble, still clearly irritated with the fact that Stark was taking his daughter out on what the man believed to be a date. Steve knew it couldn't be a date because of all the stories about his dates, Stark never once skipped telling Steve one detail… They all ended in the bedroom.

As much as he loathed Stark's stories, his ultimate motive was to protect Stella. Even if she wasn't his daughter he'd feel the need to save her from becoming one of his infuriatingly detailed narratives. He couldn't stand to look at her charming face and hear Stark's voice, "well, I went on a date with this one girl… I guess it's true what they say about blonds!"

"Oh, you are so adorable," Stella told him, patting his head, earning a soft glare. "As a woman there is a deeply rooted need for me to spend as much time as I can getting ready so that I may look perfect. Now, I have managed to narrow this down into a time frame of approximately two hours. Logically speaking, this dictates when I get ready and as eight minus two is six, I have to start getting ready now." She smiled as she walked into her bathroom, "there's Wizard of Oz on the TV if you'd like!" It didn't take much more to persuade her father out of her room and into the living room. She'd clean up her mess later but right now she'd be dmned if she wasn't going to look good tonight.

With a slow deliberation she pulled her shirt over her head, barely catching a glimpse of her full breasts in the mirror. Her bra was black lace and she wore a matching boy-short cut pair of underwear to match. She smirked as she pulled the red top over, the plunge neckline showing off her wonderful assets. And speaking of assets… Stella pulled on her leather pants with ease, a bit smug when she examined how she looked. She pulled on a pair of low heeled stilettos, knowing she didn't need much to reach his height. She then began on the most impressive feat of the evening… tackling her hair.

Stella Rodgers.

Tony ran that name through his mind as he continued to get ready for this evening. Stella Rodgers. The old man had managed in his brief time awake before he officially woke up to meet some woman name Jenny, screw her and nine months later Stella Rodgers was born.

Stella Rodgers.

He smirked as he took another sip of his scotch from the enormous crystal glass he had poured it in. Swirling it around he smiled, thinking about what his tactic was tonight. He'd buy her dinner, take her dancing, and see where it goes from there. Should it go farther-and all of his dates did- and end in his bedroom…

Well, that'd be a win-win situation.

First, he'd get laid by a smoking hot woman. He could only imagine exactly what she could do with that mouth of hers, pursed the last time he saw her. He let out a soft growl as he thought of exactly where he wanted her lips tonight. Then there were her eyes. They were blue, like Cap's but hers were a much icier color, fringed with dark lashes. He had a feeling when they were glazed over with lust tonight…

Tony took another sip as he thought of the second plus to this. It would absolutely piss Steve off to no end. If there was nothing Tony liked to do better it was to anger the golden boy, Captain _fucking_ America. It wasn't that Tony hated Steve Rodgers, it's more or less Steve Rodgers had one thing that Tony had craved for most of his childhood… He had his father's time. With this logic, Tony had managed to deduce despite his somewhat drunken stupor, that if he could just manage to get into Stella Rodger's panties then in some way he could get back at his father who had remained absent most of his life.

Like he said, it'd be a win-win situation.

With this in mind and a quick glance at his watch, Tony headed towards the elevator, ready to have a little fun tonight.

Stella finished her preparations at eight o'clock. She stepped out, seeing her father had fallen into a light slumber. With her heels in her hands she started to sneak past him, hoping to get to the door without waking him. "Stella, what are you doing?" She froze, cursing under her breath as she looked over her shoulder.

"Trying not to wake you?" Stella said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder. She purposely kept her front facing away, a fact that Steve unfortunately didn't fail to notice.

"Turn around." Steve watched as she reluctantly turned, the supposedly modest shirt revealing far too much. "Go change."

"There's no time!" As if to prove her statement there was a knock on the door and Tony's voice came through.

"Stud delivery service! "

"See?" Stella said flatly. She opened the door, a slightly sardonic smile on her painted lips, "Mr. Stark, late I see." She heard Steve coming up behind her and sighed, "No flowers either? Now I'm really offended."

Tony's grin grew fractionally wider as he watched Steve come up behind Stella. "You don't really strike me as a flowers kind of girl, and besides, this wasn't a date, remember?" He looked to Steve. "Taking the whole Dad thing seriously, eh Cap?"

"Stark, don't try anything funny." Steve warned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Sure thing, spangle-britches!" He extended his hand to Stella, "Milady?"

Stella turned to look back at Steve, "I'll call you if I need anything, you're more than welcome to stay but you don't have to sleep on the couch, kay?"

Steve sighed, "Be careful." He hugged her, glaring at Stark who returned a shit-eating grin.

"Always."

Tony had to admit, after talking to her at dinner and in the car that he liked her. Stella was a little spit-fire, not one to take crap from anybody. He learned that she was brilliant, adept at science and math even if she didn't go to college. He learned she was a waitress at a café and she had a wicked temper. In a way she reminded him of Pepper… except she wasn't as collected and calm as Pepper. Stella didn't hold the reins on herself, she ran wild and free… And Tony liked that.

He also learned about her mom and her childhood. She came from Mulberry, South Carolina- a town with less than 900 people in it. It was there that the both of them endured name calling and other forms of torture simply because Steve was still in his zonked state from the ice. He frowned as he imagined her being called all sorts of words. Then her voice dropped as she told him about how her mother died. That was something they had in common, losing a mother to a vehicle accident…

As time went on he found himself growing genuinely attracted to her. It was an odd feeling since he had only felt that way once with Pepper but she had left him so…

Interrupting his thoughts he now stood beside a bar as he and Stella drank Scotch and bourbon, something which also surprised him. Setting down his own drink as he noticed her glancing at the dance floor he asked, "Wanna dance?"

"I'm fine… I've got two left feet." Stella told him. He didn't know if it was the booze or the lights but he could've sworn he saw a blush in her cheeks and he came undone. He took her hand, guiding her out to where many others were swaying their sweaty bodies, occasionally grinding against each other. He smirked as he saw her surprise, her blue eyes wide but remaining the same color despite the flashing colored lights playing against her skin.

"That's fine, I'll teach ya!" He took her slim waist into his hands and soon enough they were dancing, moving perfectly in rhythm and tune to one another and the music. On the last song he spun her out and back into him, ending on the last beat. Tony had always been one for flair so when the crowd clapped he wasn't surprised. He merely looked down at her, his dark eyes meeting hers…

Then they were kissing, slow and deep, neither sloppy nor urgent, just perfect. When it came time for them to part there was a shared silence in which both looked into one another's eyes, knowing what would come next.

"_Tony!"_Stella whined, her body quivering as the black haired man sucked on her collarbone. Currently both she and Tony were laying on his king sized bed, the black sheets crumpled and tangled between their intertwined limbs. She wore nothing but her matching black lace set and he wore a pair of navy blue silk boxers. Her cheeks were flushed and she tried to gain her bearings as he moved further down, his tongue starting to dart across her heated skin.

"Yes, Stella?" Tony's voice drawled as his skilled hands reached around behind her to start unfastening her bra.

"W-we need to stop…" Stop was exactly what Tony did as he raised his head to look into her face. "We shouldn't do this… I mean, we barely know each other and you obviously know my father really well…"

"So? Come on, Stella," His expression and his voice eerily reminded Stella of the serpent in Eden, tempting Eve with his wicked words, "Don't you want this?"

"I do… but we shouldn't…" Stella whispered, her body already staging mutiny.

"Nonsense. We're both adults here, besides…" Tony moved to kiss her now exposed breasts, having rid her of her bra while she spoke. "I know you like it…" He flicked his tongue over one exposed npple, noting the stiffness of the small piece of flesh.

"Y-yes…" Stella's breath hitched and her head laid back, her spine arching slightly. She shivered in delight as she felt his facial hair tickling her, scratching her soft skin, adding a whole new level to this.

Soon enough after all the teasing that was foreplay, Tony pushed into her, growling in a manner most animalistic. As he thrust into her he began to think about how he felt when he kissed her at the club and how he felt as she laid beneath him, moaning his name, fingers in his hair, mouth on his. He lost his thoughts as he gave into his feelings, eventually coming so hard he saw stars. Even when he pulled out of her warm body and threw away the filled cndm he still didn't think. Instead he climbed back into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her as he planted a kiss on her cheek, his eyes already closing.

Deep in his heart he knew what he done tonight could be the biggest mistake of his life. Not because he would regret what he did to Stella or because he could possibly piss Steve off to the point he'd kill him. No, that wasn't the reason at all. It was a mistake because now he knew he would have to keep seeing her again because laying her with her in his arms he felt at peace with the world and himself. He actually felt complete, which was really something for him. He knew his actions tonight could only be described with one word:

Irrevocable.

Stella listened as Tony's breaths turned into soft snores, signaling that he was sleeping. She turned to look into his face, so relaxed and calm as he slumbered… She shook her head as she planted a soft kiss on his lips before slipping out of his arms, gathering her clothes. She knew there would be no denying what happened tonight. For the first time in five years she went on a date and now she was in danger of losing her heart again. She couldn't this time though. She knew exactly how it felt to watch someone take your heart and smash it into the ground, watching it shatter into little bitty pieces.

Walking down the street, Stella knew she had to stop this before the chain of events got out of her control. Still, even as she slipped in, hair down to hide most of the hickies on her neck she could only think of one word that described that night:

Irrevocable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Abandoned**

Abandon- v.

Definition: to leave, cast away or desert, as property or a child.

As in, when Tony woke up that morning he found he had been fcking /_abandoned_/. When he opened his dark eyes that morning he had expected to find a reddish-blonde haired woman asleep in his arms. He was fully prepared to get up, talk to her some, maybe have JARVIS whip up something to eat and take her home.

No.

She was already _gone_ before he had even opened his eyes.

In truth he had no idea why this pssed him off so much. Half of the time he did this to women himself, wake up in the middle of the night and leave without so much as a "bye babe, thanks for the fun." So why did her disappearance irritate him so damn _badly_?! He was planning on showing her the door this morning anyways! Why did it even matter that her stupid (and totally hot) ass got up and went home where she probably pretended to be a saint around her oh-so-wholesome father?!

"JARVIS, what time did she leave?"

"It is not in my programming to spy, sir."

"Oh bull_shit! _What time did she leave?!"

"Approximately twenty-two minutes after you fell asleep. She waited until she was sure, though by the way you were snoring she need only to wait fourteen."

With a growl, Tony launched himself out of bed, storming towards his bathroom, ready to take a shower and hunt down Stella Rodgers and ask her who the _fuck _ she thought she was. He was Tony Stark! Women literally fall all over themselves just to be near him!

"Sir, there is a call for you from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Not in right now!" Tony called.

"Shall I tell them that you are unavailable because you are upset that a woman left you?"

Tony froze in his tracks, narrowing his eyes. "Tell them that I'm in the shower, and soon as I'm dressed I'll get back to them. Later I'm disassembling you." Without any further comments Tony stormed into the sanctuary that was his beckoning king-sized shower.

Stella laid in bed, listening to music and the sounds of her father's cursing (which he managed to do without actually using a single curse word). After coming in at four a.m. Stella found a _very _unhappy Steve sitting on a chair, watching the door, arms folded over his chest. There was no time to explain her mussed up hair, smeared lipstick, the _marks_ on her neck and lower (but he didn't need to know that). She listened as he began to shout, threatening to kill Stark. He asked how she could do that when she barely knew the man; how she could so freely give herself away on her first date!

That was five hours ago though. She had been surprised when he decided that he would have her move in with him but now she wondered if she would regret agreeing to this. She fingered a card he had given her jokingly with his name and business number on it. _Maybe I ought to call him… at least thank him for last night…_

"Stella…" Stella looked over at the door upon hearing her father's now somewhat apologetic voice. "Can I come in?"

"Nobody is stoppin' ya…." Stella murmured, sighing as she closed her eyes.

"Stella…" Steve opened the door, slipping inside. He was awkward, slightly nervous as he approached her. He knew she was upset but he didn't know what to _do_. He had no experience as a father to anyone, let alone to a now full grown woman who dates men. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Stella assured him, her mouth quirking slightly.

"And yet you are unhappy…" Steve murmured. "Did he…use you?"

"No," Stella said after a moment of deliberation, "I think I may have used him." She slowly opened her crystal eyes to stare at the six foot two, blue eyed blonde man responsible for her existence. Her eyes were immensely tired and saddened, causing Steve to think. Those were the eyes of someone far older than the young woman lying in the bed before him. It made his heart clench painfully to think of what had to happen to Stella for her to have those eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"The whole date. He took me out for dinner and we talked, then we danced. I could see that he was happy and I… when we… I left him while he was asleep." Stella murmured. "I let him hold me, love me and then… I just left him."

"And you feel guilty about this?"

"Yes. I should've at least thanked him for dinner and said good-bye."

"And why didn't you?"

Stella didn't answer his question though she knew the answer; she had been afraid. She was afraid that if she had woken Tony Stark up and told him good-bye that it wouldn't be good-bye. He'd ask her to stay and she would. She was afraid that maybe, just maybe, that would be the start of something. Ultimately she was afraid of one thing:

Stella was afraid that she would fall in love with a man like Tony Stark.

That fucking bitch.

Tony dried his hair vigorously, shaking the last drops of water from it as he jerked on his clothes. His mind kept wandering to her face as they talked, as he thrust into her, as she reached her peak, how she smiled at him, lazy and content. She had actually made Tony think that maybe, just maybe he could find peace with her, and maybe he could have _feelings_ for her!

But no.

She had to leave him.

Finally when he had deemed himself somewhat presentable (as he really couldn't give a rat's ass how he looked at the present) he strode into his living room, getting a drink while JARVIS patched him through to fury.

"Stark, it's time."

"Time for what? Another drink, cuz I am already way ahead of you." Tony replied, sipping on his whiskey. His mouth didn't even twitch when he saw fury's annoyance.

"You know what the hell I mean. The Avengers need to re-assemble."

"Why? I mean, not like I don't like our weird little family but you know what they say: absence makes the heart grow fonder and for some of these guys there isn't enough fondness in the world…"

"They'll be on their way to your tower."

"Oooof course they will be." Tony grumbled.

"And Stark- there will be one new addition." Fury's eye lit up (was that even possible) with something that could be described as twisted amusement and condescension.

"Oh?" Tony looked up from his drink, feigning amusement. "And who is the lucky man to join our little club? I need to know what to embroider on his jacket."

"Her name is Stella Rodgers. She's Steve's daughter. I expect she'll fit in perfectly."

"STELLA RODGERS-"Tony watched as the screen went black. "YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Stella was cooking breakfast when the alert came. She felt her muscles tense as she turned, looking toward Steve. "What was that?"

"Director Fury. He must want to talk to me." Steve disappeared after one moment before returning with an intimidating black man in a black trench coat with an eye-patch. Stella blinked, setting down the spatula as he came toward her.

"Stella Rodgers." It wasn't a question.

"Can I help you?"

"Perhaps. I am aware that you are Steve's daughter and with that you possess some… interesting abilities." He paused before continuing, "They, and you, would prove to be a great asset to our organization."

"Organization?" Stella asked, leaning against the stove.

"The Avengers." Those two words made Stella shiver with excitement and Steve shudder with dread. Her eyes lit up and she looked in his single eye as she fought to contain her obvious excitement.

"What makes you think that I'd want to be an Avenger?"

"Your performance at the fire in the office building on 78th street, the way your eyes lit up when I spoke… those things." Fury looked somewhat amused. "It would be the chance to use what you had been given for good."

"And if I were to say yes?"

"Stella," Steve broke in, looking concerned. "You haven't had any training, and it's far too dangerous for you to enter in without any sort of experience."

"I'm sure people said things like that to you in the past," Stella countered. "And what's the use of being a super-athlete if I can't put my abilities to work to benefit not just my country but the world? It should be my duty to serve as an Avenger. How could I deny this call to bring peace and justice in the world and hope to stand one day before God and tell him I did all the good in the world that I could?" She watched as Steve closed his mouth. She had him. Slowly she turned to Fury, eyebrow lifted.

"I'll take that as a yes." Fury nodded, starting toward the door. "Both of you pack and be at Stark Tower in two hours."

"Stark Tower?" Stella asked, her stomach feeling like it dropped out of her body and through several stories to the ground below.

"Yeah. A man named Tony Stark owns it. Be there and be prepared." He strode out like nothing happened.

Everything was quiet in the apartment after Fury left, leaving an easy calm. Stella just stared after him, mouth hanging open in silent shock as Steve's head turned to take in her reaction.

"Stella…"

"_Shit!_"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Scars**

Why the hell did she have to even exist?

Tony was on his second drink by the time everyone started to filter in. He saw Bruce first and walked over, patting the fellow scientist on the back. He even forced his signature grin onto his face, "Dr. Banner, good to see you. Any fun moments as an enormous green rage monster or did you smoke enough of that hidden weed stash to keep him on a leash?"

"Stark…Just as charming as always." He smiled his usually nervous smile, fidgeting only slightly- an overall better improvement on his part. His eyes flitted about the room while he subtly noted that something was off about the man in front of him. He was good at telling Stark's feelings- granted, if you paid attention it wasn't really all that hard. When it came to Tony Stark, if one knew what they were looking for, he was an open book. Still, Bruce knew it was infinitely better for the time being to keep his mouth shut. Tony was prone to blab it out sooner or later… He always did.

"I see we didn't have to go find you again, Dr. Banner… And it's a shame we didn't lose you, Stark." Natasha was the next to arrive, her red hair tied back loosely as it had grown longer while she was out abroad. Tony noted she sported rather light clothing opposed to that of her favored black suit.

"Mission in the sun?" Tony asked, his dark eyes flickering to see Clint striding behind her, dressed in similar clothing. "… Or a honeymoon?"

"That's none of your business, Stark." Clint told him with an even glare.

"Eh, I'm not really the marrying-type of guy. Why settle down with one when there are literally millions of women out there? I could do the math for you if you'd like," Tony told him, raising his glass to get a drink. As he let the alcohol slide down his throat, leaving the all too familiar sensation of fire in its wake the three gathered caught onto what was up with him. It was subtle but it was enough to get their attention and make them keener as to what the self proclaimed genius was rambling about. Marriage? That was the problem? Perhaps Pepper had hinted to him about getting married sooner and he was getting a case of cold feet?

Just as Tony was prepared to take the glass away from his lips he heard the sound of two more pairs of footsteps. His brown gaze immediately fell to the two people he dreaded seeing most- Cap and Stella. There was a brief pause before he tossed the entire drink down in one swallow, setting it on his bar with a loud _CLACK!_ He slowly let his mask come on, the arrogant smirk, the haughty gaze as he took in their features. Sure enough, like he had anticipated ol' capsicle seemed pretty pssed, and Stella…

She actually looked kind of nervous, especially when she met his dark gaze. He couldn't help but feel a furious kind of glee at seeing her face pale. Oh? Was she scared? He wanted to chuckle. "And now with spangle britches and his mini-me who proves to be _ever_ so charming and wholesome," he didn't fail to see Steve's jaw clench and Stella's hands ball up, her knuckles going white as she pressed her lips together, "we only need Thunderhead, right?"

"Rodger's 'mini-me'? Who is that woman and what are you blabbing about now?" Natasha asked, her brows furrowing as she took in the exchange. She ran her eyes over the new comer, noting that she bore a faint resemblance to…

"Don't ask me. Cap, why don't you tell them?" He smirked a bit more, leaning back.

"Dr. Banner, Mr. Barton, Ma'am," Steve began after casting Stark a dirty glare that spoke leagues for the old-fashioned man, "this is my daughter, Stella."

"Daughter?!" Bruce inquired, "but you were frozen for seventy years!"

"It's…complicated." Steve told him. "But she **is** my daughter and I would do **anything** to protect her," Steve let his eyes meet Tony's as he spoke.

"I see…" The three cast curious glances at the other three but said nothing. It was a long, uncomfortable silence as Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Stella watched the stare down between Steve and Tony. The silence was finally interrupted by JARVIS, of all things.

"Director Fury has suggested that those who have arrived go and settle in. He will brief everyone later."

"Sounds like a good idea to me… Same floors, right Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Yep." There was another awkward pause before the three shuffled out, albeit reluctantly as they were so curious as to the situation at hand, leaving the two men and the woman they were about to dispute over.

"Is there a problem, Stark?" Steve asked with a glare. "Or do you just enjoy being a pompous bigot?"

"I'm not the one with the problem, Cap. Why don't you ask your two faced lying slt of a daughter?" Tony retorted easily, though he wasn't usually one for insulting women. It wasn't his style but right now he was insanely upset. In the back of his mind he was starting to piece it together slowly but he didn't want to face the reality of the situation.

"Don't you DARE call her that again!" Steve snarled as he crossed to him.

"Well what do you call women that sleep with a man then leave them during the middle of the night?"

"I'm _sorry_, I really am! I had my reasons… If I could explain them to you, you would understand…" Stella told him, her face bright red.

"I don't want any of your excuses." Tony told her.

"Tony, please…."

"Are you so pathetic that you have to hurt a woman just to make yourself feel right again? I wonder if that is why Pepper left you." Steve snapped. He watched as Tony's face twitched before he looked in Steve's face, his eyes cold, emotionless.

"That," he spoke calmly, "is none of your business. Go to your floor before I kill you."

Stella sensed things were going downhill and she crossed over, placing her hand on her father's arm. She watched as Steve glanced over at her, his face softening some. "Go ahead, I'll find you later. This is my mistake and I need to fix it."

"Stella-"

"Please, Steve." Stella looked in his eyes. She watched as he nodded slowly before turning his gaze back to Tony.

"If you hurt her I swear to God that I will personally end you, Stark." He didn't wait for a reply, instead turning quickly on his heal and leaving the two in silence. Stella looked at Tony, recalling the night before when he smiled with her, laughed and let his eyes sparkle at her. Now this was a totally different man and she knew she was the reason for it.

"Out of innate curiosity, Ms. Rodgers, what exactly was your reasoning for leaving without so much as a goodbye?" Tony stared down at her, his voice and face controlled though he could feel his insides bubbling and boiling with rage that was just waiting to come spewing out like molten lava.

"Tony, last night was a mistake," Stella began, sighing. "I don't know what I was thinking. I've been around men for most of my life and I've never had someone get to me like you did… So when I was lying there beside you, I… I got scared."

"Scared? What was there to be scared of?" Tony asked her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Like I said, no one had ever gotten me the way you did. I…. I knew if I had stayed it could be a real possibility that I could possibly…"

"Go on." Tony prompted, crossing his arms and partially hiding the glow of his arc reactor. He watched her beautiful features screw up slightly with distress before her blue eyes met his.

"I could fall in love with you."

Those seven words hit him like seven tons of brick… Or an angry Hulk. Whichever hit harder.

Love? She was afraid because she could _love_ him?

Was he just that horrible to love?

"_Tony, this isn't going to work," Pepper sighed as she looked at him, her eyes red from crying. "I can't take knowing that I will always come second."_

"_Babe," Tony pleaded, holding her hand, "you're not second. You're my world, Pep, you know that. Come on," he faked a smile, "you can't possibly leave this now, can you?" He was joking, desperate to keep her with him. He hadn't lied when he told her she was his world and if she left… he'd be lost._

"_I should be married and have children by now, Tony, not getting gray hairs from wondering if you are going to come home in one piece. I love you, I do, but this just isn't working. It's over," Pepper told him, stepping back, "from now on I am just your employee, maybe your friend. Nothing more."_

"_Pep…" Tony's voice rasped. "C-can I just have one more night?" _

_Pepper reluctantly agreed and Tony had made love to her one last time, his heart feeling like it was being drug by barbed wire through salt and broken glass. When it was over he pulled her into his chest and fell asleep, holding her close to him._

_When he woke in the morning he found his strawberry blonde world gone._

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

It was twelve forty seven am when Tony had his fifth scotch. He looked over the ever active city, watching all the lights and the cars. Over twelve hours ago he had learned that the reason he was abandoned because the woman didn't want to fall in love with him.

_"It just wouldn't work."_ Where had he heard that before?

Tony supposed it had made sense why it had bothered him, the same colored hair, those eyes… It was easy to fool himself into thinking that for that night he had the love of his life back. "Drunk and I'm feeling down, And I just wanna be alone, I'm pssed cause you came around, Why don't you just go home?" Tony's voice rasped perfectly to the song, his eyes closed. He closed his eyes, refusing to let tears fall from them. When had he become so weak? "Cause you channel all your pain, And I can't help, you fix yourself. You're making me insane, All I can say is-"

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut, My weakness is that I care too much," a softer, alto voice stole the words from him, causing him to turn. There she was again, like an eerie reminder of the past. "And our scars remind us that the past is real, I tear my heart open just to feel, I tried to help you once, Against my own advice," she was beside him now, her hand on his shoulder, I saw you going down, But you never realized, That you're drowning in the water, So I offered you my hand, Compassions in my nature, Tonight is our last stand," Stella whisper-sang to him, taking his face into her hands as she kissed him. There was a pause before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him as he sank down onto the rooftop, never ceasing in kissing her. As the two made love out in the night air they both realized they were using one another again- both to fill the empty hole inside of them.

It wasn't going to work like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Big girls don't cry**

_ "Hush a bye, don't you cry, go to sleep little baby," a soft alto voice crooned as she held a little a tiny blonde headed child who sobbed, clutching the former. "When you wake you will have all the pretty little ponies… Blacks and bays, dapples and grays…All the pretty little ponies…" She looked down as the little girl's sobs dissolved and faded away into a few soft sniffles._

_ "Mama…" She whimpered, her big blue eyes meeting her mother's, still shining from unshed tears. "Why are they all so mean?"_

_ "Who, baby?"_

_ "The other kids… they said that… that Daddy ran away and left us and you ain't nothing but a no-good floozy," as she spoke tears balanced precariously on the edge of her bottom lids, threatening to fall down her face once more. _

_ "Oh baby-doll…" she whispered, holding her close, "that ain't true. You just ignore them."_

_ "But if it ain't true…why hasn't Daddy ever come home?"_

_ Jenny Green sighed softly as she looked down at her daughter. It was times like this that she believed she saw more of her father in her then she saw herself. The thought of her daughter's father brought back memories, all of them bitter-sweet. "Listen, baby, your Daddy never ran out on us. Your Daddy is a hero…the greatest hero of all time. He saved millions of lives."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yes. And when I met him he was hurt. I watched over him for a long time before he woke up. Sadly one day he… had to go. He didn't want to but I told him to. So many people depended on him that I couldn't keep him for myself. At the time we didn't know you were with us and if we did he would have loved to meet you. Let all those kids talk about us… They just don't know that you're special."_

_ "Special? Mama, is that why I'm so strong?"_

_ "Yes, sweetheart. All the things you can do are because of your Daddy. Now, go to bed." Jenny kissed her forehead and stood, watching as her daughter laid down. Just as she was about to turn off the light she heard four little words that reminded her every day that no matter how down life seemed to be that it was all worthwhile…_

_ "I love you, Mama."_

_ "I love you too….Stella."_

Stella woke up, not needing to place her fingertips on her damp cheeks to know she had been crying as she slept. Still, with a sigh she got up, heading to her shower. Memories were clogging her mind, filling her with a loneliness she couldn't stand. As she stood beneath the water the voice of the past echoed louder and louder until she punched the wall. Thankfully this place was a bit sturdier than the average building so rather than breaking through the wall she simply made a large dent, breaking the skin on her knuckles. She swore as she watched the water run over the injury, turning red in the process. Still she bit down on her lip and refused to cry. She may not have the ability to control it in her sleep but she could when she was awake.

After combing out her strawberry-blonde hair, though it looked redder due to the water, Stella dressed herself and walked out, ready to go and hit the gym. She had a tendency to work out so she could remove herself from all of her feelings- "Stella?"

Stella turned slowly to look back and see , if she remembered correctly, staring at her as he wrung his hands. "It is alright that I call you that, right?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Can I help you, Dr. Banner?" Stella asked, looking at him with her shining blue gaze.

"Actually I wanted to talk with you. Perhaps in the lab? I make really nice tea," he told her, smiling slightly.

"… Sure," she was curious. She had been here for a month now and so far this was the longest conversation she had with the man. It wasn't that she didn't like him; rather he was always…nervous. This being said she followed him to the elevator, stopping as he paused.

"I prefer the stairs but…" he trailed off, offering her a small nervous smile.

"Lazy day?"

"Nope. They're kind of broken at present." He rubbed his neck as the door opened and he and Stella strode inside the small metal box. Bruce always hated being in elevators- the other guy didn't like being caged. Still he glanced over at Stella and hummed inaudibly, thinking. He knew for awhile now that Stark had slept with her-something he had come to find when he found the man drunk out of his mind. This hadn't really surprised him because Stark had a tendency to hook up with women faster than one of his cars could go from 0 to 60. What had surprised him, however, was the fact that since then Stark had been more sullen than ever. Now as he stood here he saw it.

Stark had been using Stella to recreate Pepper.

"Dr. Banner? Am I not wearing a shirt or something? You're staring." Stella said, raising one eyebrow as she stared at the scientist.

"Hm? Oh, no, it's just you remind me of someone." Then the door opened and JARVIS informed them they had arrived to their desired floor. Bruce let her walk out first before quickly stepping out, relaxing some as he entered familiar surroundings. Already tea was ready for them and he gestured to Stella to take a cup. "Ms. Rogers?"

"It's okay to call me Stella." Stella told him as she picked up her cup, bringing it to her lips. It was warm and it reminded her of home…

"Your relationship with Mr. Stark can be best described as…?" Bruce struggled to find the right words.

"What relationship?"

"Stella," Bruce started, "personally I don't like to get in these kinds of things but… I know from time to time you and Stark had se-"

"It was only twice, okay?!" Stella snapped. She stood, not looking forward to this conversation. "And so what if we did? It's not like I'm some idiot teenage girl! I'm a grown woman capable to of making my own decisions!"

"That's not what I'm getting at," Bruce interjected, eyes widening as he saw her lash out at him. He had to admit it- she was stunning when she was angry. Jolted out of his examination by his own thought he continued, "What I'm trying to say is that…well… I think he is trying to find someone he…cared for in you."

"What?"

Bruce sighed and looked at her, "Stark was…engaged prior to his meeting you." He watched as she snorted.

"Tony Stark- the guy who owns this big place and acts as if he's God on Earth? The one who flies around in a giant tin-can suit? That Stark?"

"Actually, yes. And he was just as obnoxious then…though he wasn't quite so ill tempered." Bruce frowned slightly. "Anyways, he cared for her-loved her, and for some reason she broke it off with him… "

"Why are you telling me about this?"

"Because I want you to understand. Since you've been around it's been like he's seeing Pepper everywhere and it's opening up his wounds again. He needs to heal and, well, he may need you to do it."

"So, what your suggesting is that I whore myself out to him?" Stella asked flatly.

"No, I'm just asking…well… would you consider going out on one date with him- just one? Maybe it'll be all he needs to rebound from this." Bruce looked in her eyes.

"Newsflash- the whole reason I slept with him the first time was the fact we went on a date. It didn't exactly end well." Stella remembered how he looked when she left him sleeping in his bed then how he looked when she saw him again. He had totally transformed from the man she had actually laughed and smiled with into a cold hearted man with eyes that spoke of nothing but anger and…betrayal.

"Yes, well, I think we both know the reason that is. For him it would be like she left him again. But tell me, on that date did he laugh and smile?"

"Yes."

"Did he take things slow with you during the…act?" He blushed faintly.

"…..Yes."

"Did he hold you afterwards?" He leaned closer to stare at her as if willing her to see this "ah-ha!" moment with him.

"He….wrapped me in his arms and kissed my cheek. Then he fell asleep…" Stella spoke softly, looking down.

Bruce didn't say a word as he watched her, knowing she had caught onto what he was getting at. There was a silence that seemed louder than any sound he knew of-and trust him; he had known some pretty loud things- between the two of them as she drew in a deep, noiseless breath. "What are you trying to say, Dr. Banner?"

"I'm saying it's quite possible that Stark might have been falling for you when you left him."

Tony sat, tinkering in his man-cave, looking through specs on one of his multiple screens when JARVIS spoke. "Sir, Ms. Potts is here to see you." There was a pause as Tony got a peculiar look on his face- one similar to that of when he was trying to avoid something.

"I'm actually not in right now. Tell her I'm over in some obscure place in the Middle East."

"Nice try, Tony, but I'm not buying that." Pepper leaned in the doorway as she spoke, eyebrow arched. There was an awkward silence as the two former lovers stared at each other. That was the downside of dating your boss- when you finally split up you had to deal with the fact that while you came to discuss deals and papers both of you had to deal with the fact you saw each other naked. Things got complicated.

Still, Pepper would be damned before she let that ruin her career.

"Ah, Pep, you look…. Like you're here to get me to sign things." Tony stood. "Drink? I could go for a drink, how about you? JARVIS two-"

"Tony." Pepper spoke, sighing. "We've got to get past this. It's going to keep being awkward until we both move on-"

"While I know it is quite hard for you, my dear Ms. Potts, I have, in fact, already moved on."

"Oh really?" Pepper's brow arched higher.

"Yep. In fact I have a girlfriend for your information."

"How much did you pay for her?"

"Very funny, Pep. Now, I thought we worked on not hurting others with our words," Tony scolded, his signature snotty-charm shining through. He could not- would not- let Pepper know how torn up he was over her still. He was Anthony Edward Stark- he would not lose face in front of her.

"When can I meet her then? I have to warn her that you drool." Pepper smirked slightly. She had to admit that this "girlfriend" of Tony's brought forth conflicting emotions in her. On one hand despite the fact she had been the one to break off their engagement…she loved him. She knew in her heart she would always love him. Still, despite how she felt for him she wanted Tony to be happy and if he had found someone who made him happy then far be it from her to ruin that for him.

"Just as soon as I-"Tony paused as for the first time since she had set foot in Stark Tower Stella Rodgers walked into the room.

"Hey look, I need to-"

"And here she is. Pepper this is Stella Rodgers, Stella, this is Pepper Potts." Tony crossed over and took Stella into his arms, placing a kiss on her cheek as he whispered into her ear, "Play along. It'll be worth it later."

Stella blinked before she hugged Tony, smiling though she squeezed Tony a bit tighter than needed to show her reluctance. When they pulled back Stella smiled effortlessly as Pepper spoke, "It's nice to meet you, Stella. I'm Pepper, Tony's babysitter." She watched as Tony griped.

"Ah, well I'm Stella, Tony's-

"-girlfriend." Stella glanced sideways at Tony in surprise, her smile never faltering even though he now had his arm about her waist. What the hell was going on? Right now she was in the midst of an encounter between former… what could she even call them? It didn't matter. What _did _matter was the fact she…was suddenly a potential Mrs. Stark in the eyes of the woman before her.

Speaking of the woman, Pepper bore a few key similarities to herself. Both she and Pepper were strawberry-blondes and lithe women though she was a bit more muscular than Pepper. Just from looking at the way the two acted she could see that Pepper, like herself, didn't take any shit from anyone. In a lot of ways… it was like looking in a slightly aged mirror (she assumed Pepper was older than she was though she didn't really look all that old).

"Heh, it's the first time he's actually said it out loud," Stella said quickly to cover her surprised silence, laughing slightly.

"Oh, I know how that can be," Pepper sympathized. "We should really get together and have lunch sometime. You seem like a wonderful woman and I have to warn you and let you know all the little quirks he has." She grinned.

"That sounds nice, when should we get together?" Stella asked her, glancing at Tony ever so often.

"Wednesday at one?" Pepper prompted.

Stella glanced at Tony, seemingly asking if it was okay. In reality she was trying to telepathically tell him he was dead. Apparently she didn't have that ability. Damn.

"Go ahead, I'll be here… Working. You should wear that one skirt though, the one that shows off your legs…Wait, on second thought, no don't wear that. Not out for her at least," he grinned.

"Fine, I won't wear it but you're buying me something then," she smirked. Oh he was going to pay- both literally and figuratively.

"That's the spirit." Pepper laughed warmly. "Stella, do you think you could get him to sign these for me? He's awful and drives me up the wall before he finally signs."

"Of course! I'll bring them Wednesday, okay?"

"Awesome. I'll see you then," she waved and turned to leave, walking out through the familiar halls. To be honest she needed to get out of there. It was a bit unnerving to know that Tony had found someone who looked kind of like her. It was the hair. She bit her lip and debated going full blonde if for no other reason than to simply not look so much like the woman.

She could tell that there was something up between the two though she didn't press it. As she rode down the elevator she checked her phone. Tonight she had a date and with any luck… she smiled as she thought of wedding bells and children laughing.

Tony released Stella's waist and turned to meet a pair of icy blue eyes. "You seem angry…"

"You introduce me as your _girlfriend_ to your _**ex**_?! And now I'm eating lunch with her on Wednesday?!" Stella hissed. "What the hell am I going to do?! I don't know a goddamned thing about you!"

"You know that I'm amazing in bed."

"Once. I said that once and it was because I was about to- that's not the point!" Stella snapped. She crossed her arms as she stared at him.

"Look, sit down and let me make a proposition with you. You still drink bourbon?" Tony asked, getting drinks for them.

"Yeah." Stella sighed, watching as he brought the drinks to her before sitting down beside her.

"Here. Now look, I can't let her know that I haven't gotten back into the game- excluding those two times with you. So I told her I was dating someone. Now, I would have told her that I was dating Ms. Romanov but there's a slight problem- she knows her and therefore knows that Natasha has no chance with me."

"Yeah, that's the problem…" Stella murmured as she sipped her drink. She sighed once more and looked at him, "So I fit the job?"

"Well, you're hot and you're smart, so…yeah." Tony took a drink out of his glass. "Look, I'll make it worthwhile if you agree to just…go along with this for a little while."

"Alright but if I am your fake girlfriend you better be prepared to meet all my demands…"

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

"Possibly. What exactly do you mean when I'm your 'girlfriend'," she made quotes around the word.

"Well, I assume since you aren't as sheltered as your dear ol' pop would prefer that you know what happens when you date someone. Public display of affection when appropriate, going on these outings with somewhat romantic airs that people tend to call dates… then there's the obvious- sex."

"Hahaha. No." Stella stood, setting down her drink.

"Why not? It's not like you and I haven't done it before." Tony frowned, standing as she did.

"I am not a whore, Mr. Stark. Those two times were mistakes and shouldn't have happened."

"Too bad, they did. Now then, it doesn't have to be feelings or anything…and you can decide when it happens… Please, Stella…" He hated to use the 'p-word'. It was hard for him.

Stella's head hung before she sighed and looked up at him. "Don't make me regret this, Tony."

"Of course, now then, let's get this façade in place. From now on you are my girlfriend." He beamed and drew her into his arms, tilting her chin up.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Stella asked him, blinking though she didn't resist him.

"Kissing you. As my girlfriend you have to get used to these things," and then his lips found hers. There was a moment of stillness between the two before they melted into each other, kissing slowly as hands rubbed backs and shoulders before working to hair then back down to start the cycle again. Heads tilted and lips parted. Right before tongues could meet there was a cough and gasp from the door. Standing in the doorway was Dr. Banner, Steve and Natasha. The two stood there, silent as the stares were exchanged.

"What's going on down here, Stark?" Steve demanded, his glare growing angrier by the minute.

"Well, I was going to go to second base before you and the other two musketeers came."

"Stark, be serious." Natasha had her arms folded over her chest.

Tony laughed suddenly, looking to Natasha now. "Me, serious? Never. But if you three really must know… the lovely Miss Rodgers and I are now officially dating."


End file.
